Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth
Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth is an AU fanfiction written by ShatteredRose23 that follows Ichiro Alastor, the lost son of the Alastor family who lost his household family, power, and status after his master, Amelia Zagan went insane. A Supernatural, Adventure, and Romance fanfiction that follows his adventures as the New Knight of Serafall Leviathan, and on his quest to become the strongest existence. Synopsis The story starts off with Amelia Zagan torturing her servants after they all tried to escape from her manor. Out of outrage she killed all her servants. Ichiro then snapped and manages to break free and kills her in retaliation however when he wakes up, he notices a gaping hole in Freya's chest and believes he was the one who killed her as well. Freya however mumbles "it's not your fault" and the two exchange words before her death however Ichiro realizing that he is now a stray devil has to go on the run, stealing Freya's plane ticket he ends up in Japan, hiding out at a abandon church near Kuoh Town where he later meets Serafall Leviathan. This is the story of a boy with no household. no status, and no power trying to rebuild his life. Household: The circumstances around the death of Ichiro's parents is even a mystery to Sirzechs Lucifer however he believes Rizevim Lucifer was their killer however it is unknown why. With no immediate family he finds himself in a orphanage where he later meets Amelia Zagan and joins the Zagan household. However after a bad mission to steal a holy sword, Siris, Amelia's queen is killed and Amelia starts to go insane and abuses her servants. Later even killing her servants Ichiro is left with no family or household. Status: In order to keep the peace in the Underworld due to some protest that Ichiro was freed for his crime of killing his master, the last remaining pure-blooded Zagan, Sirzechs decides that Ichiro loses his rank as a mid-class devil, having to start over as a low-class devil. Power: Ichiro faces three major power losses before the start of the novel, the first being when he fought against a powerful stray exorcist who possessed an unnatural ability to eat power, the second being when Shigure the Demon Surgeon implanted Vali father's right eye into Ichiro. He also suffered a major power loss during the prologue when he killed his former master Amelia Zagan. This is later speculated by Gray Dantalion and Yukina but later confirmed by Ajuka as to why Ichiro was so weak at the start of the novel stating that because of his reputation and past actions he should have possessed power on par to a low level high-class devil or greater.Si Fanfiction Summary "Trust in me and I promise this boy will pay back your wages tenfold." these were the words Kaos promised Serafall and Sirzechs to save Ichiro Alastor's life, the former servant of the lost Zagan Household. A boy who lost his household, status, and power. This is the story of his Rebirth as the Knight of Serafall Leviathan. Author's Note A re-edit of Heavenly Dragon Kings, this story includes all of the canon characters such as Issei Hyoudou, and Saji Genshirou. This story was written with the purpose of giving the Sitri Household more of a role that they didn't have in canon. A slice-of-life, action, adventure, fantasy, and romance story. The Rating is T at the initial start of the story but later on I plan to make the Rating M. Volumes Volume 1: My New Life as a Devil of Leviathan Prologue: The Tale of the Stray Alastor Life 1: New Born Life 2: Sitri, Nuns, and Nests Life 3: A Devil's Crossroad pt. 1 Life 4: A Devil's Crossroad pt. 2 Volume 2: A Boring New Devil life. Right? Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon story